User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature 24: Veronica Roth vs James Dashner
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature! It's the mid-season! Woo! Eight down, eight more to go! This battle's one I only recently got the idea for, and immediately loved it. It pits the Young Adult Dystopian authors Veronica Roth, of Divergent fame, against James Dashner, of Maze Runner fame, but they might not be the only players in this game... Joe wrote for James Dashner, so major thanks to Joe for doing justice to him. I probably wouldn't have. Fun fact; Orson Scott Card was going to be in this battle, but I decided against it due to the connection being a kind of "chain of inspiration" and he didn't fit in that chain. You may see him in the far future, though. Enjoy! Beat: Flatline 'The Battle' 'Veronica Roth' (starts at 0:45) Let’s play nice. Any dissent and I’ll have to hurt you You don’t fit in, factionless. You simply lack the virtues You don’t own a monopoly on you ideas, you selfish Abnegator And you’re not honest if you deny that you books have swarms of haters There’s less peace in your world than in Amityville And it’s not smart having any lead characters killed And last but not least, you’re not brave in the slightest For yet another YA dystopian trilogy. Why’d you write this? 'James Dashner' (starts at 1:08) You Shattered my Hope that your tryst with Tris was a miss You were surely left Daunted by the weakness of your flick But a Four score of weak lore was the result of your War It was a bore, yet you'd still whore your work out for sure But I have a Cure, by staying pure to the art I created In one night I mapped a story to captivate kids for ages It's veracious, a contagion, I'll Flare up your Kill Order Roth's wrath is a Trial, I just Scorched a greedy author 'Suzanne Collins' (starts at 1:30) Well, well, well, what do we have here? A chance to murder these poisonous copycats? I Volunteer! Veronica, you only got famous for following my pattern You’re not ‘Divergent’ if you jump on a bandwagon! And James, you think your bestsellers are so hot? Is it a coincidence yours came out after mine? I think not! I’m number one in Kindle sales! My figures leave yours up in smoke! The odds aren’t in your favour when the Writer on Fire burns these jokes! 'Koushin Takami' (new beatstarts at 0:21) Get with the Programme! It’s Author #4; Koushin Takami! You want jokes? Suzanne Collins still denies she stole from me! Let’s see: children forced to kill each other in an isolated area, By a facist government. They slowly succumb to hysteria Not to mention the environmental hazards and forbidden zones They kill the trained psychopaths and now they’re two lovers on their own! They are the sole survivors and they’re forced to live with that pain That was a summary of Battle Royale, not the fucking Hunger Games! 'William Golding' (new beatstarts at 0:12) I have the conch! It's my turn to speak now, fools! Sucks to your edgy displays of teenage rebellion. They’re not cool! There’s no stupid, convoluted dystopian system to govern us anymore Just pure human nature, and like uncooked boar, my rhymes are raw! Listen, Jap, I get that Bruce Springsteen gives you a hard-on So you’d better take flight, coz Baby, You Were Born To Run! When it comes to sheer literary legacy, your “bestsellers” can’t handle my size! You’re all getting English homework when I Lord over these Flies! 'Veronica Roth' Golding’s one tough opponent! We’ve lost no matter how hard we strive! 'James Dashner' We can’t give up! We’re gonna have to work together to survive! 'Suzanne Collins' This is simple Game Theory; Kill the strongest foe first! 'Koushin Takami' It’s him or us! Don’t give him the chance to spit another verse! 'The Endame' Before William Golding has a chance to figure out their intentions, the other four authors grab a hold of him and hoisted him up, each one holding a different limb. Despite his protests, they carry him to a cliff's edge, and pitch him over, though they all turn away. None of them truly have the stomach to wach him land on the jagged rocks below, nor can they believe what they have just done, or what their fellow authors have done. They look around, no longer sure who to trust... *FOUR AUTHORS REMAIN* WHO WON? Veronica Roth James Dashner Suzanne Collins Koushin Takami William Golding Category:Blog posts